<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy Sylvain Meets a Naughty Boy by purple_bookcover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483128">Daddy Sylvain Meets a Naughty Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover'>purple_bookcover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Clone Fucking, Daddy Kink, M/M, Self-cest, dancer costume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:39:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain meets his clone.</p><p>They immediately decide to fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Treat Yourself 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy Sylvain Meets a Naughty Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the dumbest thing that's ever oozed out of my brain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So...”</p><p>“Yup. Yes. Absolutely.”</p><p>Sylvain didn’t pause to question how another Sylvain had suddenly appeared in the courtyard. He didn’t stop to ask if this was a dream or hallucination. He didn’t ponder the nature of a universe that could abruptly spawn duplicates. </p><p>He took his other self by the hand and dragged him away as fast as both of them could walk. Which, coincidentally, was the exact same speed.</p><p>Sylvain spared a passing thought for the fact that they were indeed identical down to even those details. Good. That would make this easy.</p><p>They barely got into their room (his room? Who knew? Who cared?) before Sylvain slammed his double against the door and kissed him. Other Sylvain was an absolutely terrible kisser, wet and messy, sloppy with his tongue, practically drooling on Sylvain as he groped after his mouth. </p><p>Wait.</p><p>Sylvain jerked away.</p><p>“Are we bad at kissing?” Sylvain said.</p><p>“I’m great at kissing,” Other Sylvain said.</p><p>“You’re terrible at it.” </p><p>“Oh goddess… Are we bad at kissing?” </p><p>Sylvain grabbed his other self by the collar and towed him toward the bed. Whatever. Didn’t need to kiss to fuck. And that was the part that actually mattered. </p><p>They toppled to the bed, falling in a heap. Other Sylvain ended up on top and instantly started stripping off his coat and shirt. Why did they wear so many damn layers? It didn’t matter. It ultimately all came off, peeled away one by one until Other Sylvain was naked from the waist up.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m hot,” Sylvain said. </p><p>He ran his hands up Other Sylvain’s torso, over his chiseled abs and hard pecs. He was so ridiculously hot. He thought he could spend the rest of the day just staring at himself, but Other Sylvain swept down, kissing him messily again. </p><p>They moaned into each other’s mouths, hands roving. Sylvain squeezed his double’s tight, firm ass, giving it a slap of appreciation. Other Sylvain drew back, a flush already lighting his cheeks. </p><p>“Hurry up and get naked,” Other Sylvain said. </p><p>Sylvain scrambled out from under him and rushed to do just that. </p><p>“How do you want to do this?” Other Sylvain said as he stood to take off his pants.</p><p>“Shit, I don’t know,” Sylvain said.</p><p>“Well, what do you want to do? Any ideas?” Other Sylvain said.</p><p>“About a million, but you already know that,” Sylvain said. </p><p>Other Sylvain kicked aside his pants just as Sylvain finally got his own off. Sylvain eyed his double up and down, his strong, thick thighs from riding horses, the corded muscle in his arms, his pretty cock already straining up toward his belly. He really was insanely hot. </p><p>“Let’s do everything,” Sylvain said. “All of it.”</p><p>“Even that?”</p><p>“Especially that.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Other Sylvain said. “I love you, dude.” </p><p>“I know.”</p><div class="center">
  <p>#</p>
</div>They did everything. Or nearly everything. It was hard to remember between delirious rounds of fucking. <p>At one point, Sylvain was tied to a chair and smacked with the little whip he’d hidden under the bed but never had the balls to actually ask someone to use on him. Other Sylvain knew that, though, and slapped his tits and thighs until Sylvain was practically weeping, begging to be allowed to come. </p><p>Then, Other Sylvain had simply sat on him, riding him until Sylvain came inside him with a whimpering cry.</p><p>Sylvain was restrained again later, a blindfold over his eyes, hands bound behind his back. Other Sylvain found it way too tempting to fuck him like that, even though he’d meant to tease him for longer. He just looked so good all trussed up, Other Sylvain said, that lovely ass in the air and waiting for him. </p><p>For half a second as Other Sylvain entered him, Sylvain wondered if it would feel weird or maybe even break the universe or something. But the moment that cock filled him up, all thoughts blissfully fled his mind, leaving behind only the desire to get railed into the mattress while he whined around the gag in his mouth. </p><p>“Hey,” Other Sylvain said as they both lay exhausted on the bed, limbs draped over each other. It was hard to say who was more disgusting at this point, what with the cum leaking out of their asses, drying on their thighs and chests, even sticking in their hair. </p><p>“Yeah?” Sylvain said.</p><p>“Do you think … I mean, if this happened to us … do you think it happened to everyone else?”</p><p>Sylvain tensed at the suggestion. In the excitement, Sylvain hadn’t paused to think about anyone else, but the moment Other Sylvain voiced his suspicion it became fact in Sylvain’s mind. If there was two of him, it only stood to reason that there was also two of everyone else, right? </p><p>Even lying on the bed, Sylvain reeled at the revelation. If there was two of everyone, that meant...</p><p>“We could fuck twins,” Other Sylvain said. “Like, not actual twins, but also kind of actual twins. Two of them at the same time.” </p><p>“Two Dimitris,” Sylvain said. “Two Mercedes. Two Felixes. Two Ashes. Two Annettes. Two Ingrids. Wait. Scratch that last one. That’s terrifying.” </p><p>“But still pretty hot.”</p><p>“Sure,” Sylvain said. “But is it worth dying for?”</p><p>They both paused and then, simultaneously: “Yes.” </p><p>Sylvain rolled onto his side to face his other self. He stroked the side of his doppleganger’s face. It was a good face, square in the jaw, a little stubbly on the cheeks in that “dashing rogue” kind of way, strong in the nose, lips that just demanded to be bitten and teased. </p><p>“I think I love you,” Sylvain said. </p><p>“The feeling is mutual,” Other Sylvain said. “Or … maybe it isn’t? How does it work when you hate yourself and love your exact copy?” </p><p>Sylvain considered that. A little too on the nose, to be honest, but Other Sylvain was right. He didn’t want to think about it more. “Want to go again?” </p><p>Other Sylvain grinned, wide and toothy. Fuck, he was handsome. “Yes, yes, I do.” </p><p>He lunged, pressing Sylvain down into the bed by his mouth, but Sylvain pushed against his shoulders, holding him back. </p><p>“Wait,” Sylvain said. “There’s one more thing I want to try.”</p><p>“You mean … that thing?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Sylvain was grateful he didn’t have to spell it out, even if the conflicted look on his doppelganger’s face made butterflies flutter in his stomach. “I mean, we don’t have to. It’s just … I can’t imagine doing it with anyone else. You’re perfect.”</p><p>Other Sylvain stroked his face fondly. “You’re even more perfect. Fine. Fuck it. Let’s go for it.” </p><p>“Really? You don’t mind?” Sylvain said.</p><p>“Not at all. Come on. I’m you. You’re me. Of course I don’t mind. The real question is … who’s gonna wear it?” </p><p>Sylvain swallowed. His voice emerged small and quiet, more timid than he’d hoped. “Would you … would you mind? I mean,” he rushed on, “only if you want to, of course. If you don’t we can figure it out or try something else. I just thought--”</p><p>Other Sylvain stilled him with a finger to his lips. “I’ll wear it.” </p><p>He climbed off Sylvain and went to the chest of drawers barely still standing. It, like most other things in the monastery, had gotten pretty banged up with all the fighting and stuff, but it was still serviceable and that’s what really mattered. </p><p>Other Sylvain opened the right drawer on the first try – of course he did – and fished out the costume. </p><p>“No looking,” he said. </p><p>Sylvain dutifully turned to face the wall, putting his back to Other Sylvain. Every rustle of fabric he heard behind him made his cock ache all over again. He’d never known he could get hard so many times in a single day. Other Sylvain was truly pushing him to his limits, but it was entirely worth it. </p><p>He jerked when a hand skimmed along his shoulders. </p><p>“Alright,” Other Sylvain said, “you can turn around.”</p><p>Sylvain did and his jaw nearly hit the floor. Other Sylvain wore a version of the dancer’s costume, a version never intended for his body. The top barely covered his pecs, stretched to its limit. Fringe hung down, the only bit of fabric between Other Sylvain’s chest and his hips. Even at his hips, there wasn’t much fabric to speak of, though. The skirt slashed sideways from one hip and down to the other thigh, lacy and light. It was a mockery of clothing, hardly able to even cover Other Sylvain’s rapidly hardening cock. </p><p>“Do you want to fuck me, daddy?”</p><p>Sylvain nodded, mouth still agape. “Yes, fuck yes. Please.”</p><p>Other Sylvain climbed into his lap. The motion was absurdly lewd, shifting the “skirt” so much it put Other Sylvain on full display. Still, something about there being <i>some</i> sort of covering, some attempt at decency, made the lack of any propriety all the more delectable. </p><p>Other Sylvain settled in his lap, running a hand down to grip Sylvain’s cock.</p><p>“Oh, daddy, you’re so hard already,” Other Sylvain said. “You really want to fuck me so bad. I must have been naughty.” </p><p>Sylvain swallowed, willing his voice to come out steady. “You have,” he rasped. “You’ve been so bad. I’m going to have to punish you for it.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Other Sylvain said. “And just how do you plan to do that?” </p><p>Sylvain didn’t bother with words, hiking Other Sylvain higher so their leaking cocks pressed together while they kissed and groped. Sylvain squirmed a hand up under the shirt, squeezing at Other Sylvain’s chest. The fabric strained, tearing from the addition of Sylvain’s hand. </p><p>He removed his hand, hooking a finger into the tear and yanking so it ripped open even more. Sylvain lunged for the exposed nipple, getting it into his mouth, sucking so hard Other Sylvain yelped. </p><p>Other Sylvain gripped Sylvain by the hair, holding his head close as he writhed atop his lap, whining high and greedy. </p><p>“Fuck, daddy, I’m so wet for you.” </p><p>“Mmm,” Sylvain said, still sucking that nipple in his mouth. He popped free with a wet smack, then took Other Sylvain by the chin. “You better be.” </p><p>Other Sylvain twitched against him at the command in Sylvain’s voice, cheeks lighting up even brighter. </p><p>Sylvain tossed him on the bed, flipping him so he was face down with his ass in the air. The pathetic skirt barely still covered one cheek. Sylain gave the exposed one a slap before fingering past the cloth of the dancer skirt. He gave Other Sylvain’s cock one solid pump, smearing the pre-cum at his tip over his hole. </p><p>“You really are wet, aren’t you?” Sylvain said. </p><p>Other Sylvain whined and pressed his hips back.</p><p>“But not wet enough,” Sylvain said. “I thought you wanted daddy to fuck you?” </p><p>“I do, I do,” Other Sylvain panted. </p><p>“Hm, well, let’s find out.” </p><p>Sylvain dove in, using his tongue around Other Sylvain’s hole. The moment he lapped at that frazzled bundle of nerves and tension Other Sylvain bucked and whimpered. Sylvain gripped him by the hip, yanking him back so he had to endure Sylvain’s tongue licking around him in tight loops. </p><p>“Please, daddy,” Other Sylvain said. “Please fuck me now. Please, I need it.”</p><p>It was so nice hearing him beg like that, hearing the high, desperate note straining his voice, feeling him rock back against Sylvain’s tongue. </p><p>Sylvain decided to be nice. He withdrew, feeling around for the oil they’d nearly depleted in the course of this strange, inexplicable day. It glistened on Other Sylvain’s ass, tantalizing. Sylvain hurried to rub it around, to get his double nice and slick before he stroked the excess over his own cock. </p><p>He lined up, but didn’t press inside, just leaning close, letting Other Sylvain feel the weight of his cock against him. </p><p>“What do you say?” Sylvain prompted.</p><p>“Please, daddy,” Other Sylvain said. </p><p>Sylvain nudged inside, just a little, then paused. “What else?”</p><p>“Th-thank you, daddy. Thank you, daddy,” Other Sylvain whined. </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>He didn’t tease any further. He wished it was simply because Other Sylvain had earned a good, hard fucking, but in reality Sylvain was a little too turned on by the whole situation to drag it out much longer. </p><p>He plunged inside, perhaps a little rough, but Other Sylvain moaned in delight and rolled his hips to meet it. He took dick so well it was almost embarrassing. Almost. But with Other Sylvain hitching back against him and Sylvain diving deeper with every thrust, he couldn’t quite find the space for anything but molten desire. </p><p>Other Sylvain’s face was on the mattress, but turned to the side so Sylvain could see every squeeze of his eyes, every blush that stole into his cheeks, every breath gasped from that open, hungry mouth. He looked good that way, Sylvain thought, way too good. It made Sylvain want to pound him harder, but he was already slapping against him with loud claps of skin on skin.  </p><p>“More, more,” Other Sylvain said beneath him. </p><p>The begging was almost too much for Sylvain, but he grit his teeth for a moment, holding back just long enough to gather his voice. “What do we say?” he rasped, hoping the ragged edge to his tone sounded like command and not whimpering desire. </p><p>Other Sylvain moaned and curled his whole body. “P-please, daddy. I’d like m-m-more, daddy. Please.” </p><p>That was too much. No mortal man could possibly resist those endearing, wrecked, simpering whines, the plea in Other Sylvain’s voice, the greedy supplication. </p><p>Sylvain slammed into him, unable to hold back anymore. He reached for Other Sylvain’s cock; his doppleganger needed to come soon or this whole thing would be for nothing. Fortunately, he trembled the moment Sylvain touched him, clearly so close to the edge he was tottering on tip toes, barely holding on. </p><p>“Come for daddy,” Sylvain said.</p><p>And Other Sylvain did. Goddess, he did. Sylvain could hardly believe there was still so much left after the day they’d had, but from the feel of what gushed out over his hand, Other Sylvain was expelling his entire being into this final, heroic effort. </p><p>Sylvain pumped him dutifully until he finished, then pushed back, gaining leverage for one more powerful thrust into his ass, a thrust that broke every last bit of control in Sylvain. </p><p>He came like his body was trying to unmake itself. Even when he thought he’d filled Other Sylvain to the brim, more arrived, shaking his body, leaving him trembling. It was almost painful, the way wave after wave arrived to unravel him, to drag every last bit of life out of him. </p><p>When it finally passed, Sylvain stayed hunched over Other Sylvain. The body beneath him was the only thing keeping him from total collapse. He quivered even as he clung to Other Sylvain’s hips, panting for breath. </p><p>He eventually managed to remove himself and flop back onto the bed. Other Sylvain sank right down, neither of them seemingly capable of any attempt at cleaning up. Sylvain could see Other Sylvain’s thighs trembling. He was sure his legs were doing the same. Cum gleamed on his ass and between his legs. His back heaved as he struggled to calm his breath. </p><p>Sylvain rolled over, pulling Other Sylvain against his chest, kissing at his neck.</p><p>“That was incredible,” Sylvain said.</p><p>“Yeah, it was,” Other Sylvain said. </p><p>“We might have ruined the costume,” Sylvain said.</p><p>“We can get Mercedes to fix it,” Other Sylvain said. “She won’t mind.”</p><p>“I hope not,” Sylvain said, “because I need to do that again.”</p><p>Other Sylvain laughed against him. “Only if you wear it next time.”</p><p>Sylvain’s destroyed body attempted to rouse at that thought. It was almost painful. The way Other Sylvain could instantly send heat flushing through him should have been some sort of crime. </p><p>“Yes,” Sylvain breathed.</p><p>“Ah, ah,” Other Sylvain said. “What do we say?”</p><p>Sylvain groaned as his body attempted to respond. “Yes, daddy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a collection for Fire Emblem characters fucking their clones. All are welcome to add to it! It's called Treat Yourself 2020.</p><p>--</p><p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>